Ich Liebe
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: Germany was invited over to Italy's for a picnic, and left Italy's place with something more than the memory of an afternoon with Italy. A fluff one-shot based off "Ich Liebe..."


A/N: Hallo, hallo. this is my first ever work, and this is loosely based on Germany's character song "Ich Liebe...".

* * *

 **WARNING: USE OF FOUL WORDS, COURTESY OF ROMANO**

* * *

"Germany, Prussia, you came! Come in, come in!" a very happy Italian said, inviting two Germans in his house.

The Italian, Italy Veneciano, quickly ran to the kitchen and took out some ingredients for apple cake while the Germans, Germany and Prussia followed close behind. Walking to the house, Germany admired the paintings that decorated the walls. It was only Germany who decided to come to Italy's house to bake some cakes and go to a picnic, but his brother tagged along, 'Because I'll be bored, not that I care being alone, I already told Canada to pick me up here later,' was the albino's reason.

"Kesesese, you're sooo cute Ita-chan I could take you home," Prussia said while looking at a photo of Italy on the counter top, while his brother helped the Italian with arranging the ingredients. The Italian blushed slightly at the remark.

"Ve~, thank you Prussia, you could, but maybe nii-chan will rally up his mafia and raid your house, so you better not."

Prussia only laughed at Italy's words, "The awesome me can't be beat by some weak mafia!"

And as if by cue, Italy Romano came, walking down from the stairs, "My mafia is weak huh? Well let's put that to the test shall we, freak albino potato-bastard", Romano's words was full of poison in it.

"Calm down Roma, or do you want me to reveal something?" Prussia said, grinning widely. He thinks he could threaten the other Italian, but instead of feeling threatened, Romano pulled a Beretta pistol from his back.

"Say one word if you want your brains to scatter on the kitchen."

Germany and Italy, who are not paying mind to the two's banter, looked up with wide eyes.

"N-n-nii-chan! Put your gun away!" Italy pleaded.

"Romano, put your gun away, or do you want a political dispute between our countries?" Germany sternly said.

Not wanting to cause trouble to his little brother, Romano placed his gun on the table beside the stairs, and quietly walked to the couch and turned the TV on. The three were very much surprised with what Romano's been acting, usually he would just insult people, but that's it.

"Maybe nii-chan has some troubles, could you forgive him Prussia?" Italy asked Prussia, who only smiled knowingly, which made Italy to think he knew something, but quickly dismissed it because Germany already finished assembling the ingredients they need.

"Nee~nee~ Germany what are we making?" Italy asked, bouncing up and down. Germany smiled a bit; he always loved to see a happy Italy,

"We're making apfelkuchen [1] and schwarzwalder kirschtorte [2]"

Italy smiled and saluted, "Roger, captain! I'll help you with all my might!"

While the two of them are preparing the batter for the cakes, someone's phone rang, noticing the ringtone , Germany and Italy quickly looked at Prussia, who immediately fished for his phone and grinned widely when he saw whose calling,

"Hello, maple sugar? Ah yeah, I'm at Ita-chan's…oh you're nearby? Well, I'll just go there then…Ich liebe dich auch, Kanada [3]" and he ended the call. Still grinning, he immediately dashed to the door, with a swift "Bye West, Ita-chan, Roma!" and went out.

'Now with my irritating brother gone, we can work in peace' was circling in the German's mind. Baking cakes is one of Germany's hobbies, other than training dogs and cleaning. While baking, he quietly sang how to make an apfelkuchen, 'Measure the milk, apples, and powdered sugar exactly so they fit the bowl…'.

While the German sang, Italy couldn't help but blush; this big, strong, and stern-looking man is singing about cake. He never admitted it, but he loved Germany, and he was happy that he saw another one of the German's hidden sweetness, 'The mix is poured into a mould that's 24 cm in diameter…', when Germany said that he want to have a picnic with him, Italy was overjoyed, and when he said they'll bake cakes before going, he could die out of joy, but his daydreaming was immediately cut off when he noticed Germany azure eyes, just like the color of the sky after the rain, was looking at his direction,

"Are you ok?" Germany asked, Italy only nodded in answer and continue making his cake.

While the cakes are in the oven, Germany decided to went out for a walk, "It's nice out, and the cakes won't be done for another 50 minutes. So, can we?"

Italy thought for a bit and decided to go out, but before they could reach the door, he ran to his brother and hugged him, "Nii-chan, we'll be out for a walk, ok?" Romano, struggling from his little brother's hug, managed to say "Get out already, bastard!"

Walking side by side, the two nations enjoyed the afternoon sun that passes through the gaps of the leaves of the big trees that lined the cobblestone pathway of the park.

"Say, Italy, let's sit by that tree", Germany said while pointing to a big olive tree. Italy quickly ran off to the tree, giggling, while Germany walked slowly, appreciating the sun rays penetrating his skin.

When he reached the tree, Germany noticed that it was the same tree that the two of them went when Italy got better from flu. Sitting between the tree's gnarly roots, Germany remembered that day, the two of them sitting side by side, eating lemon mousse Romano made and drinking limoncello [4]. Germany is reading a book and Italy is playing with a calico cat when a strong gust of wind blew the pages of his book. When he looked at the book, he saw a picture of a sleeping Italy lodged between the pages. He blushed slightly from the photo he saw, even though he has seen the Italian sleep, it was a first time for him to see him that cute.

"Germany look, I made crown of flowers!" Germany was suddenly pulled back from reminiscing the past when Italy showed up in front of him, holding a crown of flowers. Standing up, he took the offered crown and put it on the Italian's head, and the Italian mimicked the German's actions as well.

"This is just like 'Italia and Germania' right? Italy asked. Remembering the painting that symbolizes the two nations, Germany smiled,

"Yeah, it's just like that painting. I-Italy…I…umm…I want to…tell you...s-something", suddenly getting curious on why Germany is stuttering, Italy leaned in closer,

"What is it Ludwig?" Germany was caught off guard when Italy used his human name. To them (nations), the person who could call them using their human names are the ones that are close to them and they've given permission too, but instead of being angry, Germany felt butterflies brushing on his stomach. Gathering all of his strength and slowly closed the distance between them.

Italy doesn't understand what the taller nation is doing until their lips meet on a chaste kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but for the two, it lasted for more than hours. Italy was surprised why his best friend kissed him, even though they've kissed many times, that kiss felt different, it was full of love and emotion.

"Ich liebe dich, Italien [5]" Germany whispered while looking at his feet. Blushing at the German's confession, Italy whispered,

"Ti amo troppo, Germania [6]". Hearing the words that he was expecting, Germany hugged Italy and kissed him again, but this time on his head.

"We should go back now; I guess the cakes are done." Italy said, which Germany agreed to.

Upon reaching the door of the Italian's residence hand in hand, they found a note tacked on the door. Germany removed the note and reads it aloud so that Italy could hear,

"Dear Potato Bastard and Idiot Lil' Bro,  
You sure took your sweet time, bastards. The cakes are already cooling on the cooling rack. Fuck, why do I have to finish your work? Ah, by the way, I'll be staying at the Tomato Bastard's place for a few days. There's a box of condoms (tomato and lemon flavored) in my closet if you want to make out or such.  
-Fuck you Potato Bastard, Romano.  
P.S. If you do make out, take a video and show it to me or you'll never taste my brother's perfect body ever again."

After reading the note, the two of them looked at each other, faces red with embarrassment.

"So…Italy…do you want to…you know…do it?" Germany reluctantly asked,

"I-if you want to, we can…do it…later…" Italy answered, and the two entered the house and prepared for their picnic.

* * *

Translations & explanations: (G= German, I=Italian)

[1] Apfelkuchen (G) = Apple Cake

[2] Schwarzwalder Kirschtorte (G) = black forest cake

[3] Ich liebe dich auch, Kanada (G) = I love you too, Canada

[4] Limoncello (I) = lemon liqueur

[5] Ich liebe dich, Italien (G) = I love you, Italy

[6] Ti amo troppo, Germania (I) = I love you too, Germany


End file.
